1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable garments, in particular, inflatable garments which can apply compression to a limb in order to treat vascular disorders and edemas and for general therapeutic treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compression garments, particularly to give intermittent compression, which enclose the foot and lower leg of a patent are well known. Such a garment is described in WO 92/00715. This garment has a single seam running under the sole of the foot, and a zip running over the upper part of the foot and up the front of the leg. The single seam results in pressure being applied to the sides of the foot rather than being evenly distributed around the foot. This can cause toe pinching and discomfort to the patient, particularly at higher pressures. The phenomenon of toe pinching is substantially overcome in a garment such as described in WO 85/03219 which comprises two seams running under the sole of the foot and a zip running over the upper part of the foot and up the front of the leg. The two seams join three inflated sacs, one below the foot and one on either side of the foot, the side sacs being joined by the zip. There are certain disadvantages with this arrangement in that, whilst the pressure is more evenly distributed, the two seams are able to contact the foot and cause discomfort and there is virtually no pressure applied to certain areas of the foot, in particular, the instep and near the heel.